Hello Mum Dad
by broomstick flyer
Summary: Short tale of the day when Rose paid her parents a really suprise visit and changed the future. This is a H/Hr tale.


Disclaimer, I don't own Harry Potter or any of his friends wish I did, then I would be able to write another book with a better end.

Hello mum… dad!

Molly Weasley was busy in her kitchen as usual when there was a polite knock on the back door. Hiding behind the door Molly asked who it was, she was worried it might be Deatheaters for a short time and then she heard a female voice answering rather quietly. "I'm Rose… Rose Weasley… I was told I could find family here."

Molly opened the door a little her wand pointing at her visitor. Standing on the step was a young woman with rich dark red hair that flowed down past her shoulders. The young woman looked at Molly in the eye and then lifted her wand slowly pointing it into the air she spoke an oath.

"I swear upon my magic that I am not a death eater and that I grew up as Rose Weasley."

Molly watching as the oath took affect watched the young woman levitate the old bucket kept by the door step. Having been given the oath Molly opened the door and allowed the woman enter the kitchen. "Come in quickly dear, one never knows who is lurking about."

Rose stepped into the kitchen, a place she knew so very well. It was a room she hated with a vengeance. Acting calmly she took the seat offered by Molly and the faced the older woman as Molly looked her up and down. "I was told that the last of the Weasley family lived here and that I might be able to ask for protection from the head of house." She offered as she began to feel uncomfortable with the way Molly was looking at her.

Molly seemed to have come to a decision and nodded her head before putting her wand away. "Yes dear, I'm Molly, Molly Weasley. My husband Arthur will be so pleased to learn there is at least one more Weasley that has survived this awful war. Now would you like a cup of tea and then we can sit and chat."

Rose nodded at Molly and said she would love a cup of tea, which Molly set about to make. It was the last time that Molly would approach her cooking range, the last time she would light a flame beneath a kettle. As Molly turned her back on the young woman and lit the cooking range Rose pulled her wand out and cast a powerful binding charm on the older woman. She then levitated Molly to a chair and forced her body to sit while still bound.

"You know Weasley, for fifteen years I knew you as my grandmother, your evil son as my dad… yes Ronald Bilius, the vile paedophilic wife beater. I was only just fifteen by two days when he first raped me, just as he and his vile sick brothers had been doing to my mother for years. The difference being I was not under a love potion supplied by you. No, I was beaten almost into unconsciousness by that beast. It took me three years to escape from your clutches and your disgusting marriage contract with that filth Malfoy. Here's something for you to think about as you die.

I might have been brought up in the Weasley family while my poor mother suffered beatings, rape and degradations from you and your filthy pureblood offspring, I might have been placed in a marriage contract by you but it was that contract that set me free. Set me free and allowed me to find out what you had been doing to my poor mother and my real father.

You see I discovered that my dad's name was Potter. I discovered that mum and dad were married in a muggle ceremony before you fed them your evil concoctions. I found a family time turner in the Potter vault after your sick son got my real dad killed by deserting him during a fight with some resisting death eaters. Thanks to being the oldest and only legal Potter, I inherited the head of house position. As such I was able to use the time turner and here I am to exact revenge for the Potter family." Rose said calmly as she looked around the kitchen where Ron had first raped her. It seemed a fitting place to rid the world of the hag across from her.

Rose left the Weasley home forty minutes after arriving. She knew that within the hour Ronald Bilius Weasley would arrive after deserting her parents during their quest to kill Voldemort. This time he would not arrive back at the tent with a new supply of love potions to feed her mum and dad, and she knew that if he did return her parents would be ready for him.

At the Burrow boundary Rose vanished with a tiny pop, arriving just a second later at Potter manor. Rose smiled as she settled down to enjoy her time in the library as she waited for the correct time to visit her true parents. To see them together as they should have been as she grew up.

Ron arrived at the Burrow knowing his mother would be there, the shock he got when he entered the kitchen to find the entire room destroyed, not a single item remained intact other than the walls and doors. He found his mother under the ruins of the welsh dresser and cupboards that once lined the walls. She bound tightly to a chair, her hands and feet had been cut off and across her chest the word '_traitor'_ had been deeply carved with something that had obviously not been very sharp. It almost had him fainting. After eventually getting himself together he managed to discover that she had bled to death from her painful wounds. It was minutes later that he began to panic, when he realised he could not apparate with her body, he would have to go and fetch one of his brothers or his father.

He would then have to tell them why he and his mother were at the Burrow and not at Bill's home, then he remembered why he had staged his desertion of his two 'best friends', whether his mother was alive or dead he needed those love potions to continue their plan to get their hands on Potter and Granger to strengthen the Weasley bloodline. After burying his mother in the family plot Ron set about trying to make two cauldrons of Amortentia love potion. He spent weeks trying but he just wasn't good enough at potions to make a correct potion and he eventually had to give up.

It was eight and a half weeks later that Rose Apparated from Potter manor and appeared outside a small tent in the forest of dean. Without waiting or bothering to look around she pulled her wand and cast a patronus charm.

Harry and Hermione were sitting down to eat their meagre meal, made of what was left of their supplies after Ron's marathon eating fest, when they were interrupted by the arrival of a bright shining silver doe. Together they followed the doe out of the tent and saw it standing at the edge of their wards. Standing with the doe was a young woman who for a moment they both thought to be Lily Potter. Walking slowly and carefully Harry and Hermione approached the young woman, in their minds they knew it could not be Lily but to Harry and Hermione there was an eerie resemblance to Harry's mother.

Hermione was the first to speak when they reached the young woman who stood outside their wards just a few feet away. "Who are you…?"

Rose was smiling while tears fell freely down her cheek, she had never seen her mother as she truly was before, and what she was seeing was a woman who looked able to take on anyone, gone was the dejected sad look from her eyes. "I'm Rose Jane Potter, I don't have a lot of time and I have nothing to prove who I am except an oath, "I swear on my magic that I am a Potter by birth, blood, and family."

Rose waited for a minute as she was engulfed in a bright light, it faded quickly and then she cast yet another patronus that took the form of a doe. Hermione nodded at Rose and then invited her inside the wards. Harry led the way to the tent while keeping a watch on the woman walking just in front of Hermione, a young woman who resembled his mother with the same deep red hair.

As soon as the three of them were sat comfortably in the tent, Hermione asked Rose to explain why she was there. So Rose took a deep breath and looked seriously at her mother. "Well, first let me begin with telling you that I know what you are doing out here, in fact I know practically everything about the time you spent on this quest, oh yes, I really should say, hello mum… dad. Er… 'mum' did you discover yet that you are pregnant," she paused for quite some time taking in the shocked look on her mothers face. She began again, "I know that you are pregnant because the child growing inside you will grow to become me Rose Jane Potter."

Rose finished telling her parents the story of her and her mothers life, and added at the end that her father had been on the same love potion as her mother and ended up with Ginny, and then pulled out a pocket watch with several hands on it, "Er… mum, dad I don't have a lot of time left, you should pack up and I'll take you to Potter manor… It will be safer for you there and if we have anytime left when we get there I'll answer any questions you still have once you've seen the manor and dad has claimed his inheritance."

Hermione again was the first to recover from the shocks she had just received, she had been really shocked to be told she was pregnant when she had only been married for two days, but then she remembered how she had spent the last two days with Harry, and what they had been doing for most of that time, only taking a break for supper and to use the loo. Pulling her wand she began packing their belongings into the little beaded bag she took everywhere, proving she accepted the word of the young woman who was her as yet unborn daughter. Harry watched in silence for some time before he stood, if Hermione accepted what they had been told then he had no questions. "Weasley has carried out his last act of betrayal on me, on the Potter family. When I see him I'm going to kill him." he said before helping Hermione with the packing.

"You wont have to kill him dad," Rose said with a smile, "he's going to kill himself when he tries to enter Potter wards sometime around four o clock this afternoon. Right, dad, take that darn locket off and place it in mums bag. If we are quick enough we can grab Gryffindors sword before it slips through the ice on that pond."

Just as Rose had told them when they reached the small pond Gryffindors sword was sitting on the ice. "Something of a stupid place to put an artefact like this," Harry said as he lay carefully across the slowly melting ice and grabbed the sword.

"What can you expect dad, it's Snape, he would give anything to see you die, just as long as he can't be accused of your death." Rose said her hatred of her cousin Albus Severus, who just like his name sake was a person who used anyone he could to get what he wanted, showing in her voice.

As she made a portkey to Potter manor all three of them could tell that her magic was beginning to fail. Neither Hermione nor Harry had any questions answered when they arrived at the manor. As the portkey landed them in the entrance hall Rose quickly began to fade away. As she faded there was a sudden flash of light and the two newly weds watched as their daughter from the future seemed to form into a small ball of golden light. The light then sped forward and entered Hermione's abdomen. Giving Hermione a strange sense of purpose and one of fulfilment, and all the proof she needed to know she was pregnant and had been able to talk to her grown up child.

Harry watched as the globe of light shrank until it was about an inch in diameter, he didn't even feel in the least bit surprised when the light sped forward and seemed to enter Hermione, instead he felt the happy knowledge he was going to be a dad fill him. About fifteen minutes later, around four thirty the alarm wards around the manor buzzed crazily for around three minutes then fell silent once again. Both Harry and Hermione knew that Ron Weasley and his deluminator just got himself a one way ticket straight into a very cold and stormy Irish Sea, courtesy of the Potter repelling wards.

Thanks to copious notes left on the living room table by Rose, Harry and Hermione had no problems quickly concluding their hunt and destroying Voldemort's soul containers and then returning to Hogwarts castle to finish the task they were given. Many deadly traps were set up for the death eaters all around the school. Voldemort and the dark creatures he brought with him quickly fell into the many traps. The last Battle was a death trap for the forces of Voldemort, and the final fight came down to four death eaters who had escaped falling into a trap and Voldemort, against a huge magical crowd eager for vengeance.

As was expected by Hermione Harry allowed Voldemort to kill him with the death curse and as he lay dead for several seconds Voldemort gloated that he had won. His gloating did not last long as Harry came around and stood up. While he was still gloating, curses of all kinds hit Voldemort and his remaining death eaters as well as his familiar Nagini, coming from every direction at the same time. Harry's cutting curse to the neck killed Voldemort instantly, removing his head mere seconds before the many other spells and curses hit the dark lord. The battle was over and there were very few casualties in Potters army of volunteers.

Hermione knew that Rose Jane Potter was going to grow up in a far better world than the one she had told her parents about. A world where Ron and Molly Weasley did not exist, a world where far more people were alive thanks to Rose's information on the hidden items her mum and dad sought and how to acquire them without to great a risk.

Harry and Hermione never bothered to try to contact any of the Weasley family after the war was over. Both of them remembered their daughter saying things that let them know, once they had time to think things over, that all the Weasley men had used the Hermione of that other time line. They resisted temptation to kill off the Weasleys by staying away from them, it was easier than trying to explain killing them for things they did in another time line.

Rose Jane Potter grew up in Potter manor with her sister and two brothers. Never once did her father think of naming his sons after Dumbledore or Snape. The two men who had caused him so much pain throughout a very long and troubled period of his early life. None of the younger Potter's got to know any of the Dursley family, though as she grew up Rose often suspected that her mother had paid her unknown relatives several visits. It was a very happy Potter family that lived through the changes that were needed to bring the British magical world in to the twenty first century.

Had Rose known of her previous life she would have been overjoyed at the outcome of her visit to the past and her talk with her mum and dad. As it was she grew up never knowing. Her mum and dad seeing no reason to tell her something that she no longer needed to know, they them selves would never forget the day that a young woman with dark red hair, who was older than they were, had visited them and said "Hello mum... Dad."

...


End file.
